


Call Me Your Highness

by TheLibaryOfAtlan



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But instead of Wyynde Kaldur is dating Koryak, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vibrators, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLibaryOfAtlan/pseuds/TheLibaryOfAtlan
Summary: Koryak wants to tie up his boyfriend. Which works out because Kaldur wants to be tied up.*read the tags*
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm/Koryak (DCU)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Call Me Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to step away.

"Gods I want to tie you up." Koryak breathed into Kaldur's ear. His knee pushed into the other man's crotch earning a surprised gasp. Smooth sea worn hands pushed against his chest and Koryak took half a step back. 

"What brought this on?" Kaldur's eyebrow quirked up but nothing else moved. He stayed pressed against the hallway wall, hands laid out on Koryak's chest. His pupils were full against his sea green eyes, and all Koryak wanted was to have those swollen lips back on his. 

"I'm pretty sure you made the first move, handsome." He grabbed one of Kaldur's hands and brought it to his mouth. Surprise jumped across his face when Koryak wrapped his lips around his index finger. He gave a hard suck and returned his knee to its spot between Kaldur's legs. 

"I..." A sharp intake of breath interrupted his response when Koryak's tongue brushed the delicate webbing between his fingers. "That was different." He managed. Koryak slowly pulled the finger out of his mouth. He let his teeth scrap along Kaldur's skin.

" _You_ kissed _me_." 

"Yes, but I didn't anticipate - mehm!" Kaldur let Koryak's tounge slide back into his mouth. When the slightly older hero pulled away he left a surprisingly soft kiss on the side of Kaldur's mouth. 

"You didn't anticipate _that_?" Koryak didn't move his lips off Kaldur's face and grinned when his boyfriend gave a small nod. Both were breathing hard and Koryak could see the way Kaldur's gills flapped. Gently, and ever so slowly Koryak ran a finger down the side of Kaldur's neck. His body arched into Koryak at the touch. "Interesting." He murmured. A strange mix of excitement, fear, and arousal flashed across his beautiful eyes. 

Koryak pushed even more against him so that Kaldur was flesh against the Lighthouse wall. Next he waisted no time angling his head into Kaldur's neck. Thrill raced through him when he felt Kaldur's breath pick up even further. Koryak began working the surprisingly soft flesh with any and every part of his mouth. When his teeth scraped the top gill Kaldur's crotch thrusted into his. Kaldur was obviously hard under his uniform. Koryak moved as slow as possible running his teeth down the other two gills. Kaldur twisted and moaned under him, tangling his webbed hand into Koryak's long hair, feeding into his own imagination and erection.

Instead of just licking the layered skin Koryak slipped thus tongue under the protective top layer and pushed into the spongey flesh underneath.

" _Stop_." 

Koryak pulled away as soon as the word left Kaldur's mouth. He gave a little room and waited as Kaldur caught his breath. 

"Everything okay?" 

Kaldur nodded and brought a shaky hand to the side of his neck. "I just need a second." A blush crept across his cheeks. Without thinking Koryak placed a kind kiss on Kaldur's cheek. 

"We can stop."

Koryak was surprised when Kaldur frowned at the suggestion. "I thought you wanted to tie me up?" Suggestion lined his voice and he'd clearly gotten ahold of himself again. Koryak's heart skipped a beat. 

"I do." The words came out too quickly to be sexy. He cleared his throat and tried again. He leaned in and did his best to make sex eyes. "If you think you can handle it." 

His attempt at seduction must have fallen flat because Kaldur laughed. His tattooed hand moved onto the top of Koryak's Atlantean armor. He pulled him in and whispered into his ear with a much more successful attempt at sexy. 

"You'd be tying me up because _you_ wouldn't be able to handle it otherwise." 

The Inuk man felt his heart race, pushing his blood down and wondered how he he'd lost control of the situation. Did Kaldur want him to try and take it back? There did seem to be a challenge to his eyes, and he was definitely smirking. 

That settled it.

With no warning Koryak returned his tongue to the spongey part of his gills. Kaldur let out a surprised gasp. Once again his teeth ran along the tender skin as he pulled away. 

"Don't forget your place solider." The words felt weird in Koryak's mouth but suddenly there was a new exciting dynamic to this. A dynamic Kaldur seemed into. 

"Apologies my Prince." He actually batted his eyes at Koryak and the whole exchange only made the bastard prince more desperate to get Kaldur in bed. 

He grabbed Kaldur by the wrist, not too tight but with more pressure than needed, and dragged him up the old Lighthouse steps. Kaldur didn't put up a fight and practically leaned back when Koryak pushed him onto his queen bed. The prince mounted the general and quickly began removing the pesky armor. Kaldur seemed amused by not helping and instead let Koryak do all of the work. 

"Undress me." Koryak demanded softly.   
"Is that an order?" 

"What do you think?" Bossing his boyfriend around was uncomfortable but weirdly exciting. Kaldur's smooth hands quickly unlatched the heavy scalemale, tossing it to the ground. His hands froze at the waistband. For a moment the game was abandoned and there was a question in Kaldur's eyes. Koryak gave a small nod. His "A" shaped belt buckle released his pants. Koryak climbed out of the bed to make it easier to drop his pants. Kaldur's eyes traced over the outline of his boxers. Koryak returned the favor and bit his lip at what he saw. Kaldur lying on his bed, leaning back on his elbow, almost completely naked, with tenting boxers.

"Gods." Koryak breathed. 

" _Sir?_ " Kaldur asked, voice lined with subduction and temptation. _Shit_ , Koryak thought. He ducked down to pull an unmarked box from under his bed. 

Like a mad scientist laying out his tools Koryak began removing items and setting them on the nightstand. Condoms. Lube. Nylon rope. Here he glanced at Kaldur and watched his Adam's apple bob. He was tempted to leave it at that, but anticipation is it's own kind of torture. Next he removed the anal beads, the flash of surprise on Kaldur's face reinforced Koryak's idea to empty the box. Even if only somethings got uses. The blindfold, ballgag, vibrator, collapsible spreader bar, nipple clamps, and toy cleaner for later all rested next to the other supplies. Koryak considered his options. So many different ways this night could go.

"Sir?" Kaldur asked again voice a little higher as he excitedly looked over the "tools". 

"It's Your Highness." The words surprised Koryak but when Kaldur responded with "Of course _Your Highness_ " Koryak somehow got even hornier. All he was to do was fuck Kaldur until neither could walk comfortably. But no, he had to relish this. Who knew when they'd get a chance again?

"Put your arms over your head." Koryak grabbed the rope, ready to keep his promise. Kaldur shifted into a more comfortable position and obediently put his arms up. Koryak climbed back on top the other man. Carefully he tied him to the headboard. 

"Is that good?" 

Kaldur gave a little tug against the binds before nodding, and looking up at him with half mooned eyes. 

"Gods." Koryak purred. Next he slipped on the blindfold and tightened it gently around his lover's head. Again Kaldur swallowed in anticipation. Oh the things he could do right now. He ran through the options. Shoving his cock into Kaldur's moth. Shoving Kaldur's into _his_. Biting down on his nipples might get quite the response. Running his fingers over them caused Kaldur to twist into the touch a little. Or maybe he should go back to mouth fucking Kaldur's gills. That's when he had an idea. He reached for the nightstand, Kaldur tensing under him. 

Koryak waited to turn on the vibrator until it was resting securely against Kaldur's gills. The small curve of the toy tucked under the top flap. He wasn't sure if Kaldur knew what was pushed against his neck, but he would in a second. Another hard swallow from the hero was all it took for Koryak to twist it on. Even on the lowest setting Kaldur twisted and gasped. His body arched and he pulled at the secure ropes. Kaldur moved his shoulders in such a way Koryak couldn't tell if he was trying to get the vibrator closer or further away. The prince left it where it was, smirking at the show. 

" _Koryak_." 

"What was that?" He turned the small machine to the next setting. Kaldur's back arched and he gasped yet again. Koryak could feel the blood pumping through his own cock watching the faces Kaldur was making. But he needed to be patient. 

"Your..." Another gasp and Koryak gently pushed the toy into the spongy flesh. "Your _Highness_!" Kaldur was absolutely writhing in pleasure. 

"I could take you right now." Instead he turned off the vibrator and gently kissed Kaldur's forehead where sweat was already shining. He moved his mouth onto Kaldur's, the hard breathing didn't stop but Kaldur kissed back. He was shaking, trembling really. "Are you okay?" Koryak pushed out of the kiss to ask.

"I'll tell you if I'm not." 

"Are you alright to switch things up?" 

"More than."

Still though Koryak moved slowly until Kaldur's breath evened out. Carefully he slid his fingers under the waistband of Kaldur's boxers, waited for the nod to keep going, and slid them off revealing his prize. The hard cock twitched when Koryak ran a finger over the head. But Kaldur was, seemingly, forcing himself to keep his breathing even. The prince placed a new gentle kiss on Kaldur's body, this time on the head of his dick. A barely audible goan escaped Kaldur's perfect, swollen, lips. 

"Don't get too excited." Leaning over the tied up man Koryak grabbed two more items from the nightstand. "Bend your knees." Another gentle command. 

Kaldur did as he was told and Koryak adjusted his partner's legs and hips until they were where he wanted them. Every now and then he'd reach over and touch or flick Kaldur's erection just to get a response. 

The warming lube spread easily across his hand and transferred to Kaldur's entrance without much work. A new tremor shook Kaldur's body. Slowly, starting with his pinky finger, Koryak began to work him open. He relished the small gasps and moans. Adjusted his movements when the grunts sounded more uncomfortable than anything. And at last he could reach Kaldur's button. His legs kicked out in surprise pleasure. 

It would be so easy to toss on a condom and fuck him till he was screaming Koryak's name. But instead he coated the flexible beads in a generous amount of lube and thrusted them deep inside. 

"By the Gods!" Kaldur exclaimed, his legs kicking again and his muscles tightening. It wasn't a yell though and suddenly Koryak had a new goal.

"I'm going to make you scream." Koryak promised before giving another soft kiss to Kaldur's lips and removing his own underwear. Before Kaldur could respond Koryak had his own dick in the general's mouth. He didn't have to command anything because Kaldur immediately went to work. His tongue danced across Koryak in fast tormenting movements. His own hips thrusted himself deeper into his partner's mouth. Then Kaldur was sucking fast and hard and with just the right amount of teeth. Koryak pulled out breathing heavily, not having any intention on finishing so soon. 

"You're good at that."

"Think you My Prince." He was smirking up at him. And Gods if Kaldur calling him that didn't do something to him. Fuck it. He'd waited long enough. He stood up hoping the added confusion would add to what was getting ready to happen. Kaldur frowned and shifted in the bed as much as he could with the ropes holding onto his arms. The condom wrapper opened loudly and even with the blindfold on Kaldur's expression was _delicious_. Koryak took his time wetting his now sheathed dick with the lube. Then after a second of consideration filled his dominant hand with the stuff. Kaldur _was_ going to yell for him.

Slowly he remounted his boyfriend. He twisted the beads inside Kaldur with his dry hand and watched as Kaldur twisted with them. Gods he wanted him. And he was getting ready to have him. He roughly pulled the beads back out. Kaldur gasped and shivered, his knees jerking back up. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Of course Your Highness." He breathed.

_Fuck_.

Koryak fumbled trying to get in only using his dry hand to help. He should have waited to fill his hand with lube until Kaldur was completely around him. But you live and you learn. At last he was in and Kaldur arched in response. But before Koryak started thrusting, which was hard because that was _all_ he wanted to do, he wrapped his lube covered hand around Kaldur's pulsing cock. Slowly he started jacking him off with a remarkable amount of self control. Kaldur's hips jutted upward, doing amazing things for Koryak's own cock, into his hand. But the sounds he was making were too quiet for Koryak. He kept rubbing the hard penis but reached up to return the vibrator to Kaldur's gills. 

The gasp was loud and gave Koryak the confidence to start thrusting into his love. Fast and hard. Being stimulated from three different spots was making Kaldur twist and thrust and pull against the ropes in the most wonderful ways. The movements were frantic and unpredictable. And Gods the faces he was making under the mask. Koryak decided to mix things up. Slowing his fucking only to speed up the jacking off, or vice versa. At one point he slowed both down, and with the vibrator at its lowest setting, Kaldur actually whimpered a little. He tried to push his hips down on Koryak's dick but he pulled it mostly out so that just his head was inside. Then Kaldur tried to push against the vibrator. His penis pulsed under Koryak's hand. 

"So you want the vib?" With one fast movement the vibrator was on the highest setting, and then so was Koryak. Stroking as fast and hard as he could on both Kaldur's dick and prostate. 

"Koryak!" It was so close but not a yell.

"Louder!" 

" _Koryak_!" 

Kaldur thrusted up one last time while a warm stickiness spread across Koryak's torso. And that's all it took for him to be right behind. Filling his condom with a victorious moan.

*************

Kaldur rested his head on Koryak's, freshly showered, chest. They'd both returned to their boxers and swapped armor for oversized tshirts. Some stupid but incredibly wholesome rom com played on Koryak's TV. And half empty glasses of ice water rested on the now empty nightstands. 

"You sure you're okay?" The Prince asked.

"If you don't stop asking that you won't be."

Koryak smiled and left a soft kiss on the top of Kaldur's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. If you have any aqua ship requests put them in the comments and I may consider it!


End file.
